Kingdom Life II
by SmithEnforcer
Summary: I do not own KL2, however this is a recount of my roleplaying excapades.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in a land of magic, monsters, and kingdoms, there lived a widower king, his court, and the many people he watched over. In this kingdom, King Ryan had a daughter by the name of Trisha, who was kind, fair and true. Trisha had adopted a son, by the name of Alex ,not three years ago. However, this tale is about the adventures of a loyal and brave knight by the name of Smith. Our story begins on a day Smith was training the prince to become a knight. -Slash! Clang!- "Good, but you should spread your elbows." Smith said to Alex. "Dang..." Alex replied. "Don't worry, it's a small mistake. You'll get it fixed easy." "Yeah you're right." He responded happily. They then heard the princess calling. "Son! How has your training gone?" Alex replied. "Everythings going very nicely, mom. In fact, I should be a knight by tomorrow." (Unknowen to him, thats exactly whats going to happen).


	2. Chapter 2

The next day-

"Wake up son." "Uhh, yes mother?" "It's time for your ceramony!" Her voice seemed to drift through his mind until... -Falls to floor, hurrying- "...and I knight thee Prince Alex!" Smith's voice boomed. A grand applause encompassed the entire room. After the ceramony the king called Smith to his room for a private talk. "What is your bidding, sire?" Smith said kneeling. "We have a problem to the west, in the elven forests." "What is the problem, my king?" "It's a dragon. He's terrorizing local villages and they need someone of high caliber to slay it." -knocking- "Just a moment!" he shouted. "I shall leave as soon as possible, sire!" he said standing at attention. "Good. Come in!" -Door opens and Trisha and Smith exchange glances, one leaving one entering- -Smith walks around dodging the party goers and exits the castle walls- "Cryan!" Smith's shout echoing for miles. A large wolf runs up happily waltzing around its friend. "Come, old friend. We've got a dragon to hunt." -The two begin running off to the west-


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later-165 miles later

(Whispering) "Cryan, where is he?" -sniff sniff sniff, runs off to the right- "Thats him!" -Slowmotion jump attack! ROAR!- Smith's sword repeatedly clashes against the dragon's skin and Cryan bites and gnaws on its limbs until finally... -HEARTSTAB!- The dragons dieing groan echoes throughout the forest alerting the elves of the fallen beast. "The mighty dragon has fallen, bit of a shame, really. He put up quite a fight." -Cryan howls in agreement- "Come, Cryan, help me carry his pelt to the local armory." Shortly after aquireing the recently refined dragon scales the two head back home unknown to the tragedy happening at the castle.

(A horrible battle had broken out between the castle's forces and the golems, who just realized the castle was made of stone.)


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks after Smith left-

"Prince Alex, on the left flank!" "FIRE!" -Catapult launches massive stone which smashes a golem to bits- "GO! We must defend the castle!" -Group of horseback knights charge out to battle, with Alex leading them- The battle ensued for weeks on end. Golem after golem, they never seem to stop. The casualties constantantly increase on either side until... -BOOM! -Smith smashs through a golem and runs across the battlefield towards the Prince- "Hey, who said you could start the party without me?" -BAM! Golem smashes right next to Smith- "Not right now my old friend. We must defeat them!" "HYA!" -Smith deflects a golems fist and smashes it- -All of the golems suddenly begin retreating- "Yes! We scared them off!" The Prince declared happily. -BAM! BAM! BAM!- "I don't think we scared them." "Men, fall back and arm the catapults!" -Massive golem slowly walks towards the castle- "Ready! Aim!..." -Smith jumps on top of one of the stones- "FIRE!" Though suprised Alex says: "Everyone, follow his lead!" -As the others are mounting, Smith stabs into the golems face, jumps off and the stone smashes into the golem- "FIRE!" The prince yells. -The troops begin raining down on the golem hacking, slashing, and dodging their fellow knights- -The golem gets up, brushing off some troops, and throws a boulder at the castle- "AHH!" -BOOM! The boulder smashes through the castle wall easily- "THE PRINCE!" -Smith slowly turns toward the golem anger burning in his eyes- "HYA!" - Smith jumps onto the golems leg and quickly begins climbing- "Quickly, we need to get him to a healer!" -Smith jumps onto the golems face and...BAM!, Smith continualy bashes the golems face until it falls to the ground, BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM! Bam! Bam! bam! bam! thud...thud...thud...- "Huff huff huff..." He breathed heavily. "Sir Smith! Come help the Prince!" -Smith quickly rushes to Alex's side to see his battered body- "Sire, can you hear me? Sire! Alex!" -The knights look at Smith's lowered head, understanding the dire situation-


	5. Chapter 5

One week later-

-Smith is training with several other knights, clearly overpowering all of them- "Enough! Ok, men, thats plenty for today." -A couple of the knights fall over in relief and another knight walks up to Smith- "Sir, there is a disturbance at the gates." ... "Well, what is it?" "Oh, yes, there appears to be a skeleton at our gates claiming it is, ahem, the fallen Prince." He said nervously. "For their sakes they better be right." Smith said as he stormed off. -Smith walks up to the egg-white entity with much malice- "Smith! Finally, someone who will believe me! I've..." "SHUT IT!" The skeleton jumps in suprise. "I don't know who you are playing this SICK joke on the good people of this castle, but if you don't leave right now I will, personally, tear you apart." "But..." -Smith throws the entire gate up, one handed- "WAIT!" Everyone turns to see Trisha running franticaly up to the gates- "MOM!" -Smith picks up the skeleton by its neck- "Knight, stop!" Trisha said as she was stopping. "M'lady, this fell creature dares to toy with the minds and hearts of our citizens." He replied angrily. "No, wait, just let me talk to him." -Smith reluctantly puts down the skeleton- "Thank you Smith." Trisha said. "Now tell me something only my son would know." The skeleton stood, thinking, for a few seconds before replying: "I used to insult Smith before he began training me." "Hmmf" Smith grunted. "Anything else?" "Well, you have a habit of staring into the mirror until you realize someone else is in the room." He said simply. -Trisha's eyes well up and she hugs the skeleton- "Son!" "Mom!" -The two cry and hug for several minutes before leaving to tell the king-


	6. Chapter 6

The following week-

Smith was in his quarters, sharpening his sword, when he heard knocking on his door. "Come in!" Trisha suddenly burst in with a worried look on her face and instantly Smith jumped up. "Sir Smith, my son is gone! He's not in his quarters and no one has seen him since yesterday!" "Don't worry, m'lady. I will find the Prince." -Smith quickly grabbed his sword and leaped out the window, landing unharmed and running off to find the Prince- The search went on for hours on end, and the only thing that was found were some foot prints leading into the graveyard, though they didn't lead back out. All throughout the night and into the following day Smith searched tirlessly for his pupil and all to no avail.


End file.
